


Wallflowers, Superstars, and Kisses

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Other, Picnics, Shyness, Sunsets, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: You're on your first date with Mettaton, and you can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. But since you've always been afraid of taking the initiative no matter what you do, will you be able to get that coveted smooch from a ghost?





	Wallflowers, Superstars, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a Tumblr anon who wanted to see Mettaton and a shy reader sharing their first kiss.

In your heart, you’ve always been quite a major wallflower.

When you still went to school, you were always nervous at the thought of talking in front of the class; even now, when you have a job, you always hope that your boss doesn’t make you do a presentation, especially not in front of high-ranking executives. Making friends was never the easiest task for you - what if someone wanted to mock you for your passions or your sensitivity? You always keep to yourself at parties; you’ve always felt far too self-conscious to sing and dance in front of everyone.

With all of this in mind, you can’t help but find it humorous, ironic, and paradoxical that you’re currently dating someone who’s not only perfectly comfortable in crowds, but thrives in them.

You’d certainly known who Mettaton was beforehand, of course; sometimes a hit single or two of his would play on the radio at your workplace, and out of curiosity, you’d listened to some of his albums. A man like him - confident, charismatic, bold, and not at all afraid to cut loose from time to time - was pretty much everything you’re not; sometimes you’d dream of being more confident, but as soon as you’d step out into the world, you’d find it hard to follow through with those dreams.

And then came that fateful day when he stepped into your workplace. You had been quite stunned, deep down; ordinary people were difficult enough to interact with, but this was a bonafide celebrity! If you somehow messed up… you didn’t even want to think about it. So you decided to just be polite and courteous to him like you would with any other customer; you weren’t really surprised at all when he smiled and thanked you for your work, even calling you “darling” (although you knew prior to this that he calls everyone that, it still felt pretty special).

You were, however, surprised when he gave you his number and invited you to call him. Wouldn’t an extroverted celebrity like him feel more at home among fellow extroverts?

For a while, you’d been nervous about calling him, but eventually, you finally worked up the nerve. And just minutes into the ensuing conversation, you were glad you did; despite his bold, egotistical stage demeanor, Mettaton is actually very caring, and he doesn’t mind shy people at all. In fact, in that same call, you learned that four of the people closest to him - two good friends and two cousins - are also quite shy or at least introverted.

By the end of that call, the two of you ended up finding some common ground, and neither of you wanted this to be the last time you spoke to each other. Because of that, not only did the phone calls become more frequent, but you also ended up talking to each other through other forms of social media, and even face-to-face when neither of you were busy.

Over time, the two of you went from acquaintances to friends - and while neither of you is sure of exactly how it happened, you both eventually decided you wanted something more.

And that was how you ended up agreeing to a date with him.

At first, you’d been really nervous, for two reasons. One of them was the more obvious reason: what if Mettaton wanted to do an activity that would force you out of your comfort zone before you were ready? Although the man himself would probably be supportive whether you try it or not, you wouldn’t want to come off as confrontational, especially not on the first date.

The second reason had to do with your own personal fantasies. As of late, you’d been really wondering what it would be like to kiss him. You definitely weren’t sure about taking the initiative in that regard; if he turned out to not like it, it wouldn’t be easy for you to bounce back from the embarrassment.

Now that you’re actually on the date, though, you can breathe just a little more easily.

Mettaton’s idea of a first date with you ended up being something very simple: a picnic at the foot of Mt. Ebbot. The area is secluded enough that it’s not likely that you’ll be confronted by paparazzi or envious fans; it’s quiet enough that you and Mettaton can easily have casual conversations with each other, and at this angle, you’ll be able to see the sunset.

“…and I must say, sweetheart, if you visit the Nice Cream Parlor downtown, you simply must try one of their Neapolitan sundaes.” There seems to be a twinkle in his synthetic eyes. “Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry all taste wonderful on their own, but when you put them together? Magnificent!”

“Hmm… I’ll have to remember that.” Despite your slight apprehension, this quiet atmosphere is doing wonders to soothe your nerves and get you to open up to him. Maybe soon, you’ll be able to work up your courage and ask him for a kiss. Emphasis on “maybe”.

Even after finishing your food, the two of you are far from being ready to leave. You decide to just cuddle in each other’s arms and wait for the sun to go down; Mettaton seems to be quite excited at the prospect of seeing the sunset.

“Don’t you just love the sunset, darling? It’s like the sky is putting on a little show before nightfall!”

“Yeah…” You give a warm smile; it certainly is nice to enjoy little moments like this.

Mettaton leans in a little closer. “It’s especially lovely when you can enjoy it with someone.” His voice takes on a softer, more sentimental tone. “And I would be remiss if I didn’t share it with you. You are one of the sweetest, most thoughtful people I know; even though we’ve only been a couple for a short while, you make me feel so comfortable.”

Several thoughts are running through your head as your face gets a little warm; among them are _he really loves me that much?_ and _**I** make **him** feel safe?_ and _I hope this moment never ends…_

And when his lips suddenly smooch your forehead, those thoughts crash to a halt.

It takes you a few moments to register what just happened, but when it does, your face burns more brightly than ever. A strange smile melts onto your face, and your lips part in a slightly awkward laugh. “Wow…”

His smooth metal hand grips your hand. “Did you like that, sweetie?”

Your heart flutters a little more; while he loves calling people “sweetheart”, this is the first time you’ve heard him call anyone “sweetie”. Between everything that’s happened in the past minute or two, he must think you’re very special indeed. It’s so tough to look him in the eye right now - would it be too forward? - but you still nod.

And then, somehow, you let five words slip: “Can we do it again?”

He grins. “‘We’?”

_…oh._

“W-well, if you want to! I mean? We don’t have to… if you’d rather not–”

You fall silent when he squeezes your hand a little and looks you in the eye with a more gentle smile. “I’m perfectly all right with it, darling. You’re absolutely welcome to smooch a ghost… if you want to, that is.”

Taking a deep breath, you decide to confess your thoughts. “I do want to. You’re such an amazing man, and, well… I really, really want to kiss you.” Those last words feel a little awkward to just say outright; your voice can’t help but get quieter with every syllable.

Now it’s his turn to let out a slightly nervous laugh. “I must admit, I’ve also wanted to kiss you. I just didn’t want to impose on you before you were ready.” His nervousness quickly disappears, replacing itself with more typical confidence. “But now that everything’s sorted out… shall we?”

You give him a nod, and before you know it, your lips meet his.

Having never kissed anyone on the lips before now, you nearly feel overwhelmed at the new sensations. It’s all so soft and so comfortable; while it isn’t always easy for you to trust others, Mettaton has proven time and time again to be patient and understanding. In the past, you’d certainly been afraid that he’d lose his patience one day, and while you did have disagreements from time to time, they were always peacefully resolved.

And right now, you can already feel a new understanding develop with him. He trusts you just as much as you trust him; while part of you had been worried after learning about some of his past regrets (particularly regarding mistakes he’d made towards his family and friends), the fact that they were just that - regrets - encouraged you to stay with him. He’s given you no further reason to doubt him, and you can tell that he has no reason to doubt you.

The two of you stay like that for a little while, relishing the sensations and holding each other closer than ever, and the only reason you break it off is because you need to breathe. As you catch your breath, you notice his eyes sparkling and hear his internal fans running more loudly than ever. He seems to be at a loss for words for once… at least, until he regains his composure and finally finds them.

“Not bad for someone whose first body didn’t have lips, wouldn’t you say?”

You quietly laugh again - partially at the joke, and partially out of relief that both of you were able to get the kiss you wanted.

It isn’t long after this before the sun begins to set in the sky; you and him are cuddling closer than ever, and he whispers sweet things to you all the while. Now, you’re _really_ wishing for the moment to never end. Your heart feels so much like it’s floating that you don’t even worry about whether that kiss you shared was good on a technical level.

Besides, there will be plenty of opportunities in the future for you to find out. And you can already tell that it will keep getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have your own requests for SFW Mettaton/Reader fluff stories, let me know at https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com/


End file.
